Project SEAMIST (South East Area Maritime Industry Safety Training) has designed and implemented a set of safety training curricula targeted to workers in the maritime industry, including ship workers and dock workers. In practice, we have trained not only these workers but safety trainers and compliance officers, as well as police who respond to maritime incidents, medical personnel, and members of the military and academia in the Gulf/Atlantic states of Florida, Louisiana and Virginia. In the current renewal, we propose to extend our on-site training to over 6000 maritime workers, through increased delivery of training and expansion of our target population to the states of Mississippi and Texas, to the additional maritime industries of ship building and ship ?breaking?, and to workers in other transportation industries (truckers, railway workers) that regularly work at maritime sites. We also propose to develop and implement technologicallybased support instruments for our training: since many of our workers have a native language other than English, we propose to provide a phone-based ?app? that will provide instruction in Spanish, Creole, Portugese, concurrently with classroom instruction. This app will be available to all students for review of material after class. To provide diversity of material, we propose to develop interactive digital tabletop scenarios based on sites and situations familiar to our target population. We also plan to develop a number of modular ?special topics? for our refresher courses that will draw on material from our system proposal ?Hazardous Material Maritime Industry Response Training Safety Initiative (HazMIRTSI)? developing 12 distinct modules, the National Clearinghouse and our own interest in the effects of climate change on the safety of maritime workers. Finally, using our delivery of Continuing Medical Education training as a paradigm, we will package the diactic portions of our courses for online delivery, allowing us to use our trainers for hands-on and field exercises, reducing the length, cost and inconvenience of our courses.